nascencefandomcom-20200214-history
The Pentaract: Hypercube 3
Room 01: Switch to Hypercube 9 Entrance, 25, gravity from East wall Doors: 03, 16, 26 Entrance Room 02: Switch to Hypercube 2 Buff Soups, 40', outward gravity Dead End This room is spherical with the doors on 6 opposite orthogonal sides. The gravity is outward and the adventurers can walk around the entire surface. There are 8 plinths around the room with a bowl sitting on each. Each adventurer must drink one in order to progress (Intelligence check to see if they recognize traditional Elven soup bowls or some such BS). Otherwise the doors just loop back on themselves, Portal style. Each bowl has a potion effect. Normal potion mixing rules apply, if needed. Wooden bowl with dark red liquid that smells of roses: Super Heroism Platinum bowl with thick green liquid that moves like its top layer is algae: Speed Golden bowl with dirty, rust colored water: Vitality Bowl made out of woven flower stems lined with live flowers with clear liquid inside: Plant Control Copper bowl filled with a clear liquid with two platinum pieces floating ON TOP of the water: Treasure Finding Bone bowl filled with a dark red liquid that smells like iron: Climbing Stone bowl filled with a thick, dark grey liquid that has a paint-like consistency: Extra Healing Iron bowl filled with a foamy, amber liquid: Flying Room 03: Switch to Hypercube 5 Hydrasaurus Rex, 1000', normal gravity Doors: 01, 16, 34 Enormous lush vista with grassy plains and rolling hills filled with trees. Wildlife and plantlife abounds. Hydrasaurous Rex always finds its prey. Room 05: Switch to Hypercube 6 Anti-Magic Room, 30', normal gravity Dead End This room contains a powerful anti-magic field. No spells can be cast in this room. Likewise, all magical effects are dispelled once this room is entered, and no spells can be memorized while inside this room. Room 07: Switch to Hypercube 1 Hall of Scrying, 10,000', no gravity Dead End This room is filled with rows and rows of tens-of-thousands of humans pined down to the walls, their eyes sewn open, peering into scrying mirrors that show random events going on in The Haven. A light shines above the heads of each human. Forcibly removing the human or breaking the mirrors results in their instant death. Room 16: Switch to Hypercube 7 Fog of War, 90', normal gravity Doors: 01, 03, 26, 34 A fog causing extreme spacial distortion fills this room, as soon as 1 step is taken from the wall the fog fills the player's entire field of view and no wall or door can be seen. If caught in the trap then the party member has a 50% chance to become lost and a 20% chance to become hopelessly lost. Any party member that is caught in the fog can still hear the rest of the party, but the fog distorts the sound making it sound like it's coming from all directions. If a party member reaches out to where they believe their lost comrade is, while keeping a grip on the wall, they will reach out into nothing but fog. If the party sticks to the edge of the wall the room can be traversed safely. Room 26: Switch to Hypercube X Battle Doors: 01, 16, 34 Dark Tentacles Room 34: Switch to Hypercube 4 Teeter Totter Floor, 150', normal gravity Doors: 03, 16, 26 In this room the floor dips toward whatever direction the most mass standing on it is. = Back to The Pentaract = __NOEDITSECTION__